What Mommy Doesn't Know
by Jazz1994
Summary: Multi-chapter story. A story I came up with while playing MCL and Listening to Rob Zombie. WARNING! multiple lemons! at least one per chapter. This story take place over the corse of a week, following my character and Castiel.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1 : Call of The Zombie (title credits go to Rob Zombie he was the inspiration for the story)

This fanfic is based off of my avatar from My Candy Love, and the Story Character Castiel. The plot is completely of my own imagining. I will give credit where it is do though, Rob Zombie and MCL! you are both awesome

Oh my God! I can't believe this I finally did it! I asked him out! Even better he said yes! I never thought I would have the balls to actually walk up to Sweet Amours' resident bad boy and ask him out on a date, especially after the recent incident with his ex-girlfriend. I did it though I ask Castiel out!  
>My heart is racing, were gonna have a jam session at my house tonight since my parents are on vacation yet again! I told him about my electric violin and asked if he wanted to come over tonight and jam with me, just the two of us, and he said yes!<br>I asked him at lunch break, and now I'm sitting in study hall and we have 30 minutes left before the bell rings. I told him to be there around 6 that gives me about two and a half hours to get ready if I take the bus home.  
>I'm so excited I can't even focus, which kinda sucks because he sits right behind me. I feel something poke me in the back and I turn around. Castiel looks at me with his trademark smirk and says "hey do you think you could help me with the question?"<br>"Sure..." I find this a little strange up until I look at the sheet of paper on his desk and read the sentence he's pointing to with the eraser of his pencil. It reads "Can't wait for tonight, its gonna be great." I blush and say "Oh that's easy, you do it like this." so that Mr. Faraize wouldn't think we're dicking around, and I write "I know! its gonna be a lot of fun." Castiel read it and smirked and winked at me. I blush yet again.  
>The bell rings just then and I look away from his cocky smirk and pack my things. I run past all of my friends who look at me strange and I spin around and hop backwards and say "No time to talk, I'll tell you why tomorrow morning!" then spin around again and book it to the bus stop.<p>

_15 minutes later_

I get home,run up to my room, throw my messenger bag on my desk, and start rummaging threw my closet. I start with underwear first. I choose the pink and black lingerie set Castiel bought me for Valentine's day as a "gag gift" as he put it. Next I picked out my black pleated mini-skirt and my Rob Zombie band tee.  
>I lay the full outfit on my bed and go to the bathroom and strip down for a shower. I let the hot water run over my slender form in hopes it will help me calm the fuck down before he gets here. I wash my hair and body, shave (everything), and wash my face. I get out and walk over to the clouded mirror, wipe it so i can see and start brushing my teeth.<br>I decided that it would be best just to leave my pixie cut hair alone until after I finish my make up. Which I decided would be best if I just went with some eyeliner and dark red lipstick. Once I finished my makeup I blew my hair dry and scrunched some moose into it, then walked back into my bedroom and started to get dressed. first my undies and stocking (fishnet with a garter belt) then my skirt and tee shirt. I put on my spiked caller, my biker gloves, and my black combats and went to go tune my violin.  
>When I sat down in the living room with my dark purple electric violin I checked the time. 5:45pm. 15 minutes until he was suppose to get here. So I plugged my violin into my amp and got out my tuner. I played an A and went on about tuning it until it was perfect. After that I checked the time again it was 6:05. Oh well only five minutes right? It was just as I had that thought I heard a knock on my front door.<p>

Castiel's POV

(Back at school 3 hours earlier)

I never thought that would happen, she beat me to the punch. I've been a bit of a creep so I knew she played, and I was gonna ask if she wanted to come to my place and jam, but she beat me to the punch. I'm nervous, not that I would ever show it.  
>I'm staring at the back of her head, imagining what it will feel like running my fingers threw her short dark red hair. I notice her foot moving like she's really nervous and couldn't focus so to take a little pressure off her I wrote a note "Can't wait for tonight, this is gonna be great." and I poked her in back with my pencil. She turned around and I asked her "hey do you think you could help me with the question?" and she looks at me like I've caught a contagious disease. "Sure..." then she looked down at the note, and started blushing. Damn shes cute when she blushes.<br>"Oh that's easy, you do it like this." then she took the note and wrote "I know! its gonna be a lot of fun." I smirked and winked at her and she blushed an even deeper shade of red.  
>I looked at the clock an started putting my things away, and she did the same, just then the bell rang. She got up before I could say anything, and ran past her friends yelling " No time to talk, I'll tell you why tomorrow morning!" I better make it a night worth talking about then.<br>I went home and walked Demon, thinking about Josi the entire time. After we got back I gave him a treat and put him in his kennel, so I could shower and get dressed. I looked at my clock when I got out, It was already 5:30, and I have to walk. I throw on my Rob Zombie tee-shirt and some tight fitting black jeans. I put on my combat boots and my moto-jacket. I grabbed my guitar and my amp and booked it to her house.  
>I heard her tuning her violin when I got there, and I was almost 5 minutes late. My heart is pounding, I'm starting to get cold feet, but I made her a promise... I'll do it, I'll go in, and I'll make it a night she won't soon forget.<p>

My POV

My hearts pounding, It's Castiel, I know it is... I take a deep breath and get up to answer the door. Sure enough Its Castiel and he looks as nervous as I feel. God he looks hot, tight black jeans and his moto-jacket. It looks like we're wearing the same tee-shirt as well. "Hey Castiel, come on in."  
>"Hey Josi, you look good." He said giving me the once over and blushing. He put his amp down next to mine and plugged in his guitar. He looked at me with the puppy dog eye, "I heard you tuning your violin when I walked up, I was hoping we could have done that together..."<br>"Sorry, I had to find something to do... I was so antsy..." whoops, shouldn't have said that, what if he takes the wrong way.  
>"Don't worry, believe me I know the feeling... I couldn't stop thinking about you when I was taking Demon for his walk..." He said and looked at the floor, starting to blush. I knew that I had to find something to say to break the ice and dissipate all the awkward energy.<br>"Hey, are we wearing the same tee-shirt?" was the only thing I could come up with. He looked down at himself, and then up at me, his eyes lingering for a few seconds on my extremely well accentuated chest. He laughed and I felt some of the tension dissipate. "I guess we are, isn't that crazy!" I laughed nervously. I sat on the couch silently as he tuned is gorgeous red and black electric guitar.  
>"Hey Castiel, what kind of guitar is that?" He continues to look down at his instrument and replied "B.C. Rich, Avenge Son of Beast" I worked an entire summer to get enough to pay for it, it's my baby."<br>Which was obvious because of how well it was polished, and the way he handles is makes me blush. What would it feel like if he touched me the way he touched that guitar... I shake my head... I shouldn't be having thoughts like that just yet, but I can't help it. The way his hair falls in his face, and the intense look he has on his face causes something to stir deep inside of me.  
>He soon finished tuning his guitar and turns to me and says "Hey do you want to hear what I've been trying to learn?"<br>"Sure, is it something you wrote?"  
>"No It's one of my favorite songs, its Rob Zombie, actually..." He laughed again looking again at my tee-shirt, or maybe it was my boobs I don't know. "What song?" I asked shifting slightly, feeling uncomfortable under his intense stare. "Living Dead Girl..." he said licking his lips slightly. I feel my face heat up when his gaze doesn't shift in the slightest form my chest.<br>"I love that song!" I said trying to hide my burning face. "I would love to hear you play it!"  
>"Okay here it goes... I warn you, I just started practicing about 3 days ago." as he says that I feel him slip into his zone as I hear the first notes of the main riff, come floating to my ears from his amp.<p>

Castiel POV

I felt so awkward, I had to play something... "Hey do you want to hear what I've been trying to learn?" I felt my heart skip a beat waiting for her reply. "Sure is it something you wrote?" I let out a slight sigh of relief... I don't know what I would have done if she said no... "Sure, is it something you wrote?" I wish I had written this song, but I didn't. Now I feel stupid, because I haven't written anything lately because Lysandre has been sick, and hasn't felt up to singing.  
>"No, it's one of my favorite songs, it's Rob Zombie actually..." My eyes landed on her full chest. The way It pulled the fabric of her tee-shirt, and the way it fit her slender form like a glove made a heat wash over me; I couldn't bring my self to look away even when she shifted a little after asking "what song?" I stared, unashamedly at her beautiful figure, answering "Living Dead Girl..." and I licked my lips slightly thinking about how much I wanted to taste that gorgeous body, and stroke it just like my guitar.<br>"I love that song!" she burst out, and suddenly she got extremely shy and said "I would love to hear you play it!" My heart fluttered a little bit at that and I tried to hide the fact that I was starting to blush.  
>"Okay, here it goes... I warn you, I just started practicing about 3 days ago." With that, I let my mind slip out of my body, and I started to play... singing the lyrics in my head as I played. Picturing Josi, half naked and touching me in ways I didn't think possible.<br>I was beginning to become extremely aroused, and by the end of the song I was almost sure it was obvious. I looked up, it see Josi squirming in her seat, biting her lip. it seemed that she was in the same boat as I was.  
>"Well, you've shown off, now its my turn..." She said standing up and picking up her instrument. "Have you ever heard the song Zombie did with Ozzy?" Oh my god she can play Iron Head on the violin? I think I'm officially in love with this girl. "Yeah, Iron Head." I said thinking about how sexy it would be to watch her play it.<br>"Do you want me to play it?" she asked, she's obviously trying to tease me.  
>"Sure, that would be awesome. I've never heard it played on a violin." She smirked at me, placed her bow over the strings, kicked on her distortion, and started playing...<br>The intense look on her face, was driving me crazy. The way her brows knit as she bit her bottom lip. She just looked so damn sexy. I tried to discreetly adjust myself, but couldn't manage. I'm sure it just made it worse.  
>When she had played the last note she looked over at me, for approval I'm sure, but her eyes fell on my crotch... Her eyes widened and I saw a blush start to creep into her face. "Hey do you want to go sit in my room and chill for a bit?" she asked not taking her eyes off the bulge in the crotch of my extremely tight jeans. "Yeah, why not..." I say hoping that my own blush isn't to terribly obvious.<p>

My POV

When I had finished my song, I looked over at Castiel to see if he had enjoyed it, and I think he did; judging by the way his jeans pulled across his crotch. I wasn't quite sure how to take that, or how to deal with it, but I just couldn't take my eyes off it.  
>Castiel squirmed a little and started to blush, and at this point I'm sure I was as well. It break the awkward silence that I could feel starting to creep in I said "Hey do you want to go sit in my room and chill for a bit?" of course I knew what was going to happen if we did, but I had no issue with that. "Yeah, why not..." was his response.<br>I laid my violin down on top of my amp and started walking toward my bedroom, heart racing with every step; I heard him get up to follow me. I took a deep breath, in hopes of calming my nerves, and opened the door to my room.  
>I walked over to my stereo and pressed play, not caring what CD was in. Turns out it was Rob Zombies "Hellbilly Delux"... great, thats not gonna help the mood any. I always get turned on listening to Zombie, its the same with Korn, and Type O Negative. I took another deep breath and sat down on my bed.<br>Just then Castiel walked in and had a fire behind his eyes that I had never seen in them before. He sat down on the bed beside me, and started stroking my thigh. I shivered underneath his gentle touch; and leaned closer to him.  
>He turned to face me then, and his other hand went to the side of neck. I let out a small,shaky sigh... He leaned in and I felt his breath on my face, and smelt his cologne. I wasn't some disgusting body spray ether, it smelled woody and expensive... I closed my eyes and inhaled his scent.<br>Then he whispered something in my ear "Do you know how sexy you are Josi?" this caught me off guard. "Huh?" I asked, slightly dazed.  
>"Just seeing you tonight turned me on... I don't know if I'll be able to control myself if we get any closer..." I swallowed the saliva that had welled up in my mouth. My breathing got heavy all the sudden and I felt his lips on mine.<br>My body felt like it was on fire... I was dizzy and giddy all at the same time. I kissed him back passionately, and I felt his tongue run across my bottom lip. I shivered and let it slip into my mouth. As our tongues danced I moved closer and put my hand on his chest.  
>I could feel his heart beat threw his tee-shirt; It was as fast and erratic as mine. The hand he had caressing the side of my neck slid down my chest to gently cup my breast over my shirt. My other hand joined its twin on Castiel's broad chest, sliding up underneath the epaulets of his moto-jacket; easily slipping it off his shoulders.<br>His large hands left my body just long enough for him to shrug his jacket off, then returned, shoving me down on my back, then sliding up my shirt. I shivered as his calloused fingers brushed my soft skin. I let out a quivering moan as his lips moved across my jaw line and down my neck.  
>I pushed him off and sat back up. Discarding my now very wrinkled tee-shirt, leaving me with no more to cover my top then my lacy buster. His eyes fell onto this piece of lingerie and he let out a small chuckle. "I remember that, I got it for you last Valentine's day." He looked away and blushed deeply. "I told you I had gotten it as a gag gift, but the truth is, I always wanted to see it on you..." I smirked, leaning in to kiss him again. "I know..." I mumbled against his lips.<br>I felt his hands fall to the waist of my skirt. I mentally smirked as our lips melted together. my hands found the back of his neck, and his hair. I pulled his down with me to the bed. He positioned himself so that he floated just inches above me. The hand that wasn't supporting his weight worked its way down my thigh and back up again, pushing the hem of my skirt up.  
>I shivered and broke our kiss to let out a shaky whimper. His hands sent shock waves of desire through my entire body. He laid his head on my shoulder and kissed my neck softly. I wrapped my hand in his hair and let out another soft whimper.<br>Castiel's breathing was heavy and a little shaky. His hand was resting on my hip, under my skirt. I shifted a little and slid my hands down his back, to grab the hem of his tee-shirt. Understanding my signal he sat back and let me slid his shirt over his head, leaving his perfect chest exposed. my hands found his chest and pushed him back, then straddling him. I played teasingly with the buckle of his black leather belt... Not that he needed one in the first place with as tight as his jeans were. I rolled my hips and felt the hard lump of his erection underneath me. It was pulling his jeans painfully tight. I let my mind wonder at his size...

Castiel's POV

Is she fucking daydreaming? At a time like this? She's straddling me and playing with my belt. I'm not sure if I can take much more of this. I sat up, wrapping my arms around her back so that she wouldn't be dislodged. She came to and blushed... I wonder what she was thinking about. I buried my face in her neck and inhaled her intoxicating scent. She smelled like vanilla and roses, and its to subtle to be fake... God she smells so good, I could just sit here forever and just smell her.  
>I started to play with the clasp in the back of her skirt, unbuttoning it and then fingering the zipper. She pushed my back down and got off of me. She smirked and said "How about you let me do this bit..." and then she started a little strip tease. She started to move her body with the music, which I realized was Rob Zombie...<br>Josi took off her skirt and spun it around one finger before throwing it at me. I smirked as I saw what was left. Her gloves, her lingerie and her boots. God the sight was way better then I could have ever imagined, and believe me I have... I let out a shaky breath and licked my lips a little. I did my best to adjust myself, I was so hard it was starting to hurt... As I watched her strip down further, unhooking her garter belt and rolling her stockings down to the top of her boots, I reached for my belt. Her hand shot out and stopped me. I looked up and she smirked, shaking a finger at me... Why does she have to be such a fucking tease?! Next was the gloves, she peeled them off and threw them on her desk. After that was the bra... I swallowed hard and her beautifully full bust was released from its tight lacy prison.  
>She winked at me and went down to her knees in front of me. She grabbed my belt and undid it. She unbuttoned my jeans next... Eyes widening when she realized that I had gone commando tonight... She fidgeted at little before freeing my manhood from the confinement of my jeans. My hand found her soft red hair, and I saw her mouth fall open as she stared at my endowments.<br>I'm not exactly huge, but I'm not exactly as small as you average white male. By the way she was acting I had assumed she had done this before, but by the way she's gawking at me, ether she's still a virgin or the last guy she had was really fucking small.  
>Josi shook her head a little bit and seemed to regain her composer. She smirked up at me and gave me what my grandma would have called "the bedroom eyes." I smirked back and ran my hand threw her hair. she took a deep breath and then took me in her mouth. I was expecting this but at the same time wasn't.<br>She used her small soft hands to work my shaft as she licked and kissed it all over. I could feel my heart rate speed up, and I made a fist in her short hair. She moaned softly against me, causing a small vibration that almost sent me over the edge. As the pre-cum started to leak out she licked her lips and started lapping it like a cat with a saucer of milk.  
>My breathing got heaver and my mind wanted to go numb. It felt so good, just then she took me entirely in her mouth and moaned around me. I couldn't control myself and I pulled her by the hair, thrusting into her warm wet mouth.<br>I felt a flood of heat, and my world exploded in a fireworks show, robbing me of my senses and causing my mind to go numb. I felt Josi pull back, and it brought me back to reality. I looked down at her and saw her licking the rest of the cum, that she hadn't swallowed, off her face and my cock. She looked up at me with an almost innocently sexy look in her eyes, and licked her fingers, and in a husky voice she said "yummy."

My POV

I felt his large, rough hand make fists in my hair. I'm not sure if he realized it but he was just turning me on by pulling my hair. I couldn't help but moan. I tasted something slightly salty and realized that it was pre-cum. I licked it off slowly as it leaked out. I knew he was close when I looked up at his face and saw that his brow was knit and he was chewing on his bottom lip.  
>I took him in my mouth entirely, deep throating him. He pulled my hair and thrust into my mouth, and I tasted his release, bitter and salty. I swallowed as much as I could. I pulled back and cum dribbled down my chin. Castiel looked down at me and I looked up at him and I licked the rest of it off him.<br>I gave me "the eyes" as I like to call them, and licked my fingers. I smirked up at him and said "yummy..." inside my head I mentally kicked my self and told my self "God, I'm a dirty girl." It was just as I had that thought that Castiel stood up and pulled me to my feet. He kissed me deeply and grabbed my ass. Then he threw me on the bed and got between my legs. "I think its time for me to return the favor." I looked at him with surprise because no man has ever voluntarily eaten me out before. It was a pleasant shock when he hooked his fingers in the sides of my panties and yanked them off me, pulling them over my boots.  
>I closed my eyes and waited. I felt his hot breath on my inner tights and felt him leave light kisses all along the inside of my legs. I let out a shaky sigh as I felt his breath on my entrance and I shivered when I felt his soft lips on me. I grabbed at the sheets as his hot tongue snaked out to lick at my clit. My legs involuntarily clamped around his head as I let out a heated moan.<br>I could feel the heat coiling in the pit of my stomach, and I knew I was close when I felt his rough finger enter me. My back arched as he softly stroked my g-spot. I felt like I was on fire and the pleasure came in waves every time his finger thrust in unison with his skillful tongue.  
>The world flashed white and I felt the fuzzy numbness wash over me as I came down from my climax. I opened my eyes and looked down at Castiel. He smirked at me as he wiped my release from his mouth. "You're the sweetest girl I've ever tasted, I could eat you all day..."<br>I blushed and playfully batted at him. "Oh shut up, pervert!"  
>"Oh calling me a pervert? what's that make you? my personal whore?" I batted at him again. He dodged and came up and kissed me, with a fire and passion that I had never felt before. I melted under his touch as he gently caressed my large breasts, lighting a fire all over my extremely sensitive body.<br>I pulled at the waistband of his jeans. I wanted, no wait, I NEEDED more...

Castiel's POV

She tugged at the waistband of my jeans, squirming and whimpering underneath me. She hadn't had enough I could tell, and to be perfectly honest neither had I. I shifted, rolling over onto my back. I pulled my boots off and my pants followed suit.  
>I caressed her naked body, loving the feeling of her soft, pale skin against mine. I pulled her close and stroked her side, burying my face in her neck. I could feel myself hardening again, rising to the occasion.<br>I kissed her deeply and massaged her luscious breasts. She melted into me and started stroking my abs. The light brushing of her fingers against my skin sent shivers up my spine. I devoured her lips hungrily.  
>I shifted our position so that I was leaning over her, positioning myself between her legs. She let out a shaky sigh as she broke our kiss. "Castiel, I want you..." she whispered into my hair. With that I lost it; I couldn't hold back anymore. I pulled Josi's hip up to meet my member, I entered her and was encased by her moist heat.<br>Her breath hitched in her throat as she let out a sharp cry. Her face contorted as if I had hurt her but then relaxed into an expression of pure pleasure. I set my rhythm and began to rock into her. With every thrust she met me half way and rolled her hips. She moaned in time with my thrusts and clawed at my back.  
>I've never felt this connected to a woman... I couldn't tell where her body ended and mine began. It was like no other feeling I had ever had. This true intimacy had me at my limit, I could tell I was close. I pulled her close and buried my face into her neck, leaving trails of kisses along her shoulder and jaw.<br>Then I did it, left my mark... I bit down, driving my teeth as far as I could... I tasted her sweet, hot blood flood my mouth as I heard a shriek of sheer pleasure escape her throat. Her nail dug into my back and she drug them down, scratching me deeply, causing me to bite down even harder, eliciting another throaty moan.  
>Then they came, the fireworks that rob me of my senses. This time tough they are different, more intense, more sensual. I ride the orgasm, spilling my release inside her, and I felt her clamp around me as she reached her climax as well.<br>we collapsed together in a pool of heated flesh and sweat. Breathing heavily I looked into her face, glowing with the aftermath, and said "Josi, I think... I'm in love with you..." and the response I got was enough to satisfy me for eternity. "Castiel, you are amazing... I love you more than I could ever say..." then she planted a light kiss on my forehead and I fell asleep at her breast.

My POV

"Castiel, I want you..." I whispered into his soft red hair, and it felt like I broke a damn inside of him because he clutched to me and brought my hip up to meet his newly re-hardened manhood. He thrust into me, and his girth was more than I was expecting, but the small bit of pain I felt was quickly over ridden by the sheer pleasure I was feeling.  
>I rolled my hips to match each and every wonderful thrust, I couldn't keep myself quite no matter how hard I tried, throaty moans with each thrust. He hit the very depth of my center. This was more then just sex, we were making love... Something that before now I had never experienced.<br>I felt his lips brush my neck, my collar bone, even my jaw, and shivers ran down my back. Then I felt it, then white hot pleasure of his teeth tearing into my flesh. I scratched at his smooth back, leaving his flesh torn. I shrieked and moaned, as I feel his searing hot fluid fill me. I could tell my own release wasn't to far away.  
>My world exploded again in a fiery display leaving me numb and sated. I felt his weight come crashing down on me, in a pleasant warmth. My hands found his hair as he pulled himself up to look at me. I smiled as he said "Josi, I think... I'm in love with you..." and feeling happier than I ever had I replied "Castiel, you are amazing... I love you more than I could ever say..." I kissed his forehead and he fell to my breast, and was soon fast asleep. I stroked his sweat drenched hair for a few minutes before losing conciseness my self.<p>

1 hour Later

I awoke to the sound of my door being opened. I look over and hear my brothers voice "Hey Josi, Mom is... Who the fuck is that!" I freak out and push Castiel off of me and do my best to cover myself. "Bubba its not what it looks like, this is my Boyfriend Castiel!, Please don't hurt him, Please don't tell mom! Speaking of which weren't you suppose to be spending the night at Sam's house?"  
>"I was but mom called me cause she couldn't get a hold of you... Why didn't you tell me you were gonna have your boyfriend over? or even that you had a boyfriend?" my brother asked me. I look over at Castiel who was struggling to put his pants on, then back at my brother. "well we sorta just started dating... and I invited him over to jam tonight, this morning at school... The sex was kind of spontaneous..." I looked at him with a hint of a glare and finished, "If you tell mom, I will tell her about what you do with Angel under the bleacher at school."<br>"you wouldn't dare!"  
>"oh yes I would, and you know it!" I retorted. I looked him dead in the face and asked, "now what is so important that you had to come barging into my room at 9:30 at night? without knocking?"<br>"Well Mom called to tell us that Their flight home had been canceled do to an incoming hurricane so they won't be home until the middle of next week."  
>"And this couldn't have waited until tomorrow morning why?"<br>"I don't know, it could have if you had fucking told me he was coming over!" Derrick yelled, pointing at Castiel who was now mostly dressed. His shirt seemed a hair to tight though...  
>"Oh shut the fuck up and get out of my room! Go back to Sam's and leave me and Castiel in peace! Oh and next time you want to interrupt and intimate moment, knock first, bastard!" Derrick flipped me off and walked out the door, slamming it behind him.<br>I looked over at Castiel and said "you don't have to get dressed you know, you can spend the night..."  
>"I know, but your brother kinda ruined the moment. Besides I didn't bring any cloths for tomorrow and I have to get home and let Demon out of his kennel before he tears it up." I looked down at my feet and frowned a little. "I know but still... I want you to stay..."<br>"If you want I can stay tomorrow night..."  
>"Don't you think it would be better if I stayed at your house?"<br>"Can you?"  
>"Well my parents aren't due back until the middle of next week, and as long as I got the dirt on Derrick, he'll let me do pretty much whatever I want."<br>"Okay then we'll stay at my house tomorrow night." Castiel bent over and kissed me briefly, then leaned his forehead against mine and said "I love Josi, I really do..."

End of Chapter 1


	2. Chapter 2 Part 1

Chapter 2 : Stay The Night (part 1) (title credit goes to Zedd)

My P.O.V.

I Threw on my Tee-shirt, which seemed a little loose, and walked Castiel to the door. He half hugged me, since one hand was holding his amp. We shared one more sweet kiss and he disappeared into the darkness...  
>I walked back inside and sat down on the love seat. I was happy and sad all at the same time. I hadn't wanted him to leave, but at the same time I was happy that I was going to be spending the night at his house tomorrow night. Something was bugging me though, so I went to my bedroom and took off my tee-shirt. Sure enough It was a XL, which means the shirt that Castiel was wearing was my Large.<br>I held his shirt to my face and inhaled his scent. He hadn't been gone for more than 15 minutes at the most, and I already missed him. I felt like I was about to start crying, and the only thing that held back the tears was his shirt.  
>I went to the bathroom and cleaned up some. I took another shower and washed my face. I let the tears come then, swirling down the drain with the soapy water. I fell back onto my bed and hugged his tee-shirt to my chest.<br>I checked my phone, and sure enough there was 4 missed calls from my mom and 1 text form my brother. Neither were the person I wanted to talk to right now. I sent Castiel a message. "I miss you..." send.  
>I had almost fallen asleep when his reply came. "I miss you too, my love." I blushed and kissed my phone screen. "I wish you were here" send.<br>"I know..." he sent back.  
>"Then why don't you come back, oh and I have your shirt."<br>"I can't, but I know I took yours on purpose... It smells like you..." this made me smile "I guess we'll switch tomorrow night. ;)"  
>"sounds like a plan, good night... I love you"<br>"I love you too, night 3" I sent and then put my phone under my pillow. I fell asleep clutching his shirt to my chest.

The Next Morning  
>I woke up the next morning to my alarm screaming at me. I rub the sleep out of my eyes and go to the bathroom for my normal morning routine. Hair, make up, teeth. I check my phone when I get back to my bedroom, nothing... Well it is 6 in the morning, most people aren't even up yet.<br>So I decided to pack so I can just go straight to Castiel's after school. Sexy undies, a must. I packed the tan set that Rosa picked out for me the last time we went shopping. Next a skimpy nighty, so I pack my black silk and lace teddy. Finally cloths for school today, and tomorrow. Today I decided to wear my black strap top, and my black cut off daisy dukes. Paired my gloves, my moto-jacket, my spiked collar and of course my thigh high boots. Tomorrow's outfit, My black and red flowered tunic, with black leggings, my black and red heals, with matching leg warmers. My black rose choker, red jeweled wrist cuff, and moto-jacket.  
>I threw it all in my duffel back, along with my toiletries, and finished getting dressed. After I had finished, I checked my phone; still nothing, it was 6:45 now so I decided to pack my back pack and grab a protein bar and head over to Castiel's.<p>

Castiel's P.O.V.  
>I woke up, still clinging to her shirt. I fell asleep with it last night. I looked at my bedside clock to see that it was 6:45, I didn't need to be up for another 30 minutes, but I decided it would be a good idea to get up early so I can do some cleaning before I head off to school. My house isn't a wreck, but its obvious that and a bachelor lives here.<br>I get out of bed and am greeted by Demon's wagging tail and pleading eyes. I stretch and walk over to the sliding glass door that leads onto my patio. I slide it open and Demon runs out into the brisk early morning air.  
>While Demon is doing his business outside, I head to the bathroom to do mine. I get cleaned up, and brush my hair and teeth. I rummage threw my basket of clean cloths and throw one of my plain black tee-shirts, and the jeans I was wearing last night.<br>I was just about to start cleaning the living room when I heard Demon barking outside. "Demon, calm down boy, its just me!" I heard a female voice croon from outside. Curious I walked over to the sliding glass door, to see Josi, weighted down with bags, stopped at the gate by my barking dog.  
>"Josi, what are you doing here this early?" I say, pushing my way past Demon to help her inside. "Well, I thought I would drop off my stuff so I don't have to carry it around school today..."<br>"Okay, we'll put it in my room so that Demon doesn't tear it up while we're gone." "Sounds good. So what you up to this morning?"  
>"Doin' a bit of cleaning before school..."<br>"Want some help?"  
>"Sure, if you don't mind..." I said, feeling stupid for not doing most of it last night. All she did was smile and drop her duffel down on my bed. "So whats the plan for tonight? We gonna do anything fun?" Josi asked, winking at me with a sly smirk. I ran my hand threw my hair and looked at my feet. "Well, I was thinking that we could go out to dinner, then come back and watch a movie or something like that..." I hadn't really put much thought into it.<br>She just beamed up at me and hugged my waist. "Sounds like fun! where did you plan on us going to dinner?" I hadn't... so I wormed my way out of it by saying "Well I was gonna have you decide..."  
>"Really? Well then why don't we go to that new diner over off Main Street? Rosa said she goes there with Leigh all the time and that there really good, and relatively cheap..." "Cost doesn't really mater, but if that's where you want to go then that sounds good to me." I said, trying to hide the fact that I hadn't thought any of this through. It was true though, my parents had left me with a huge checking account that they are always putting money into, for cloths, food and the like. As far as things I want, I have to work and save up for that stuff. I was lost in thought when all the sudden I felt Josi poke me in the stomach. "Hey what was that for?"<br>"You seem to be off somewhere else, and I wanted you to come back... We have to go or we're gonna be late."  
>"Why can't we just ditch?"<br>"You may be able to get out of it, but there's no way I could. I would rather not risk it." "Okay fine, I'm coming... Just let me put Demon in his kennel, I'll meet you outside." "Alright, see you in a bit!" With that she kissed me and ran outside, swinging her backpack over her shoulder.  
>I grabbed Demon by his collar so that he wouldn't run out after Josi, and put him in his kennel. He gave me the puppy eyes and whimpered. "Oh give it up buddy, I'm not gonna let you get in her stuff and chew up her undies!" He sighed and laid his head on his paws. I locked the kennel door and grabbed my back pack, and went out to meet Josi.<br>She was waiting for me by the back gait. I couldn't help but smile, seeing her there waiting for me. I walked up to her and grabbed her hand. She smiled up and me and gave my hand a squeeze. To be brutally honest I haven't felt this happy since before Deborah left the first time...  
>We walked to school, hands clasped together like if we were to let go the world would end. I loved how small, soft and warm her hand was in mine. We were almost to the gait to the school but I wanted some more time with her - alone- before we had to go to class. So I pull her towards me and hid in the bushes at the side of the road.<br>"Castiel, whats going on? We're gonna be -" I stopped the flow of her words with my mouth on hers. I felt her melt into me, I pulled her close and pressed her back against the nearest tree. Her hands went around the back of my neck as she deepened our kiss. I pulled back, breathless, and laid my forehead against the crook of her neck.  
>She stroked my hair, and laid her cheek against the top of my head. "We should probably get to school, I promised Rosa I would tell her what happened last night..." I looked at her and she grinned "Don't worry I won't go into TOO much detail" she said playfully hitting my chest. I smirked and kissed her forehead. "Okay lets go..."<p>

My P.O.V.  
>Castiel pulled me into the brush by the side of the road, less then a block away from school. "Castiel, whats going on? We're gonna be-" and before I could finish my sentence his warm, soft lips found mine. I couldn't help but give into him, he wrapped his arms around my waist and pulled me tight against him. I could feel his arousal, and it made me blush... He pushed me up against a tree as I deepened our kiss. I tasted him, cinnamon and tobacco, I loved it. Just as my mind was about to shut off and give completely over to pleasure, he pulled away and laid his head on my shoulder.<br>My breathing was labored and heavy, I didn't want to stop but reason regained control as I was stroking his hair. I sighed and said "We should probably get to school, I promised Rosa I would tell her what happened last night..." Castiel gave me a look that told me "Don't kiss and Tell" I just grinned and smacked his chest "Don't worry I won't go into TOO much detail!" Our eyes met and he broke out in his trademark smirk, just before gently kissing my forehead. "Okay lets go..." he said unwrapping his arms from around my waist.  
>Our hand naturally found each other again as we started walking. I pulled out my phone to check the time, we had two minutes till the bell rings. "Castiel we need to hurry, we only have two minute!" He just chuckled as we started to run.<br>I have Science first, with Rosa, and Castiel has math with Lysandre. We got inside the school gait, just as the bell rang. He walked me to my classroom, and we shared another kiss before he bolted off to his class. I walked in, just in time to realize that Rosa had seen us kiss outside the classroom.  
>She practically jumped me, "What the Hell was that!" she yelled<br>"Well, we're sort of dating now..."  
>"Since when, exactly?"<br>"Last night, I invited him over so we could play together..." I trailed off, remembering how amazing it was last night. Rosa tugged on my sleeve, "And..." she prompted, and all I could do was blush. I may not be as innocent as some but its not exactly easy to tell your best friend that you had sex with the guy you've had a crush on for ages! She got the hint from my blush though. She drug me to our table and pulled out a piece of paper. On it she wrote "I want details!" I rolled my eyes and took out a pencil. I wrote down exactly what happened from the time Castiel showed up, to the time I fell asleep with his shirt.  
>As she read, her jaw dropped and she blushed deep red. When she finished she crumpled the paper and stuffed it into her backpack. Then she turned to me and said "So this is why you where in such a hurry to get home yesterday?" I just nodded. She grabbed my hand and got extremely excited, "oh my god! please tell me you pack some of the Lingerie I bought you!" again I just nodded and blushed.<br>"Yay! I'm so happy for you! So what are you two doing tonight?"  
>"Well, he's taking me out to dinner, then we're going to go to his house and watch a movie..."<br>"Really, that it? I would have thought he would have put more thought into it. I mean it seems kind of cliche..."  
>"I guess, but I think it sweet... He's taking me to that diner that your always talking about..."<br>"Do you have something to wear to dinner?"  
>"I was just going to wear what I have on..."<br>"Oh that won't do at all! How much money do you have on you? I'm taking you shopping for date cloths at lunch!"  
>"I don't know, I only have my debit... But honestly do I really need new cloths? its just dinner!"<br>"Doesn't mater, you need some new cloths." I didn't even bother arguing, because I knew I would end up losing. Once Rosa gets set on something, there is no changing her mind. I guess a shopping trip won't be to bad...

Castiel's P.O.V.  
>I kissed Josi, not wanting to leave. When I saw Rosa over Josi's shoulder, I took off. Beside I need to talk to Lysandre. I don't know what to do about tonight... I haven't been on a real date Since Deborah...<br>I get to Class and Lysandre is sitting at his desk, scribbling in his notebook. I figured that he was writing a new song. I didn't bother trying to talk to him, with his memory, he would forget what he was trying to write. I just sat down in my desk, next to his and put my head down.  
>"Good Morning Castiel." I heard Lysandre say, and I just groaned in response.<br>"Whats wrong?" He asked and I looked up to see that he had put down his pen and was focused on me, "Bad night?" he asked.  
>"No my night was fucking amazing, but I need some advice... Josi is spending the night tonight, and I didn't bother putting any thought into it... So I need help figuring out what movie I should rent... She picked where we're going to dinner though, that new diner that your brother takes Rosa to all the time..."<br>"Wait, you two are already that serious? You guys just started dating yesterday!" "Well, things got kinda heated last night, if you get my meaning..."  
>"Oh really." He lifted an eyebrow at that.<br>"Yea, and I would have ended up spending the night with her if her brother hadn't come barging in." I clinched my fist and growled a bit but all that Lysandre could do was laugh. "Really!? I'm sure that didn't end well..."  
>"Actually, Josi has some dirt on him that made me want to bust up laughing when she threatened to tell their mom" I chuckled thinking about the pure look of "Aw Shit." on Derricks face when she brought up that he's been fucking his best friends little sister under the bleachers.<br>"Do I want to know?" Lysandre asked looking slightly disturbed.  
>"I don't know do you?" I asked sarcastically, he gave me a death glare and then laughed. So I changed the subject, "So any movie suggestion, I need to know before lunch so I can go rent it and run it home during lunch break... I figure she's gonna be hanging out with Rosa and the other girls..." The last bit I said more to myself than to Lysandre.<br>"Well, I'm not sure what type of movies she's into, but I know that one of Rosa's favorites is Dirty Dancing. I know its kinda cheesy and cliche but hey, if she's spending the night you might as well try to make it as romantic as possible. Cheese get you laid, believe me... It works on Rosa every time..." I saw him shiver with leads me to believe that his brother and Rosa don't seem to care if anybody else is home, their gonna go at it anyway.  
>I honestly consider the suggestion, my mom love that movie too, and watches it whenever she's home. So I guess I can stand the cheese and rent it for Josi's sake. Though I'm gonna get laid no matter what we watch, that's just a given.<br>"I guess that might work, it's a chick flick I can stand at least..." So now I had a game plan, I hope this works...

My P.O.V.  
>I sat through another boring science class, doodling hearts in the margin of my notebook. Rosa was happily sketching a design in her sketch book, probably something she wants Leigh to make for her. I peeked over her shoulder, it was a lingerie set, an extremely sexy lingerie set... it was an under-bust corset, with a peek-a-boo lace G-String, the lace was in the shape of a butterfly, with matching lace pasties.<br>I blushed, and Rosa smirked. "I'm having it specially made for you! Do you like it?" she whispered I nodded slightly... "It should be done by Friday." she continued "you should model it for Castiel" she said poking me in the side with her pencil. I widened my eyes at that comment. "Oh come on! you gave the man a strip tease! Is this really that much worse?"  
>"Well I guess not, but honestly... designing lingerie for me, really?"<br>"Yeah, why wouldn't I, I'm your best friend, and I know how badly your lingerie drawer is lacking..." I glared at that last comment before the teacher snapped "Josi! Rosalya! I trust your conversation pertains to today's lesson!"  
>Our heads snapped up and we both said in unison "Yes Sir!"<br>"Good, now if you wouldn't mind returning to your worksheets, without conversation."  
>"Yes, Sir" we said again in unison and looked down at our notebooks. I looked back up at the front of the room, at the large clock on the wall above the dry erase board, 8:48 only 12 more minutes... I had my next class, History with Castiel... My mind wandered back to last night and I couldn't help but blush. I saw Rosa smirk out of the corner of my eye. Sometimes I think she can read my mind.<br>I stopped doodling in my notebook and pulled out the science work sheet. I quickly finished it, I'm actually very good at science, my math on the other hand is another story. I walked it up to the teachers desk and turned it into the basket, happy that thus far I won't be having any homework.  
>I sat back down at my table with Rosa and started putting my things back into my messenger bag. Only 3 minutes left and everyone was getting ready to go to their next class, but I just needed something to occupy my hands. I fidget when I'm nervous, but I shouldn't be nervous. I was friends with Castiel before we started going out, but for some reason, just the thought of being around him makes me blush.<br>After what happened last night it's understandable right? I mean just the slightest touch form him sets my entire body on fire now... I took a deep breath right as the bell rang and I got up and walked out of the class room, "See you in English Rosa!" I yell as we part ways outside the classroom, she has math this period, with Lysandre.  
>I walk down the hallway, and into my history classroom, Castiel was already there. Leaning up against the wall next to the window, looking out at the courtyard. He looked like he was daydreaming. I walked up and wrapped my arms around his waist. He seemed to come to then and pulled me into a strong, passionate embarrassed. Just then Mr. Faraize walked in and cleared his throat. "Excuse me, but I'm sure you know the schools policy on PDA." Castiel rolled his eyes and let me go.<br>We sat down at our desks, the same ones we sit in during study hall. I turned backward in my seat and smiled at him. "So what's the plan for lunch? Cause I have to run to the store and pick up some stuff for tonight..." He said, blushing slightly.  
>"Well Rosa wanted to take me shopping to get a new date outfit, for dinner tonight... So I guess that work..." I answered, I hate not getting to spend more time with him. Tonight though, I'll have him all to my self. I got a fiendish delight out of that thought.<br>"Okay, I guess that works out then..." He said kind of trailing off. He looked like he had gotten lost in thought. I poked him with the end of my pencil, and he jumped a little. "huh!" he grunted. "what ya thinkin' about?"  
>"well, you always get lingerie when you go shopping with Rosa... "<br>"yeah, but hopefully she wont make me get any this time... Considering she designed some for me and shes giving the design to Leigh later... she said it should be ready by the end of the week."  
>"Oh really?" He said giving me the smirk.<br>"Yes really, and she wants me to model it for you." I probably shouldn't have said that but oh well. He licked his lips slightly and bit his lower lip, and got the hungry eyes.  
>"I'll like that, what does it look like?"<br>" Under-bust corset, most likely gonna be leather. Black and purple lace peek-a-boo G-string, in the shape of a butterfly, with matching pasties." He squirmed a little at my description, which told me that I was kind of turning him on.  
>Just as he opened his mouth to say something we heard the rapping of a ruler on a desk, which was the signal that class was about to start. I spun around in my seat to face the front of the class room. When I did I could feel Castiel's lust filled eyes boring into the back of my head. I squirmed under his gaze feeling lust rise in my chest, wishing we weren't at school.<p>

Castiel's P.O.V.  
>I stared at the back of her head, fantasizing about what she would look like in her new lingerie. I could feel myself harden... I reached into the pocket of my jeans and adjusted myself discreetly.<br>I focused instead on the lesson, that Faraize was stuttering over. The French Revolution. Fun, we'll be at this for days... I started to doodle in the margin of my notes. I sigh, and look up at the clock 9:27... still another hour and a half until lunch...  
>"I will now be passing out worksheets on Chapter 9.12, you all can pair up with your classmates to finish it." I Faraize say, and I smirked. For once I may actually enjoy group work. Josi, obviously thinking the same, turned around and flashed me her beautiful smile. I smiled back as she turned her desk around to face mine.<br>"So did you even pay attention to the lesson? or did you spend the majority of the class period fantasizing about the back of my head." She said. I smirked and said "Only a little, but I could honestly could care about the French Revolution. I would much prefer to study you..." I slide my hand up her exposed thigh. She squeaked a little and blushed. I smirked loving how easily I get to her.  
>"Do you honestly have to do that in the middle of class?" she whispered, grabbing my hand and pushing it away.<br>"What, am I getting to you?"  
>"Oh shut up, its getting to you too, don't even try to deny it!" She squeaked I just smirked at her. I love teasing her.<br>"So are we gonna do this worksheet or not, I would rather not have homework. I want to be able to focus on us tonight..." She whispered, blushing an even deeper shade of red. I rolled my eyes and pulled out my pencil.  
>We had the worksheet in just a couple of minutes. It was 9:42 now... So I grabbed her worksheet and turned them in. When I sat back down she smiled at me and grabbed my hand. She leaned in close and whispered in my ear, "I think Kentin is staring at us..." I looked over my shoulder and sure enough, her former stalker was glaring right back at me.<br>"Yo, Military Brat! You got something you wanna say to me?" I yelled across the class room at him, Josi clutch my arm, obviously not pleased at what I just did.  
>"Yeah, yeah I do! If you hurt Josi, I will make sure you regret it, cause I honestly think you'll miss that pretty little scalp of yours." I chuckled a little at that comment.<br>"Good luck with that!" I yell back. I looked down at Josi who looked rather worried. "Don't worry babe, you honestly think that he could hurt me?"  
>"I don't know... He did just get back from Military school..." I smiled and squeezed her, and smelt her hair. I love the way she smells.<br>I looked up at the clock, and noticed Faraize glaring at me from behind his glasses. I just rolled my eyes and let go of Josi. We only had a few minutes left anyway.  
>"We should probably get ready to go, the bells gonna ring in a few minutes." I said, looking into Josi's sad green eyes. I could tell that she didn't want me to let go.<br>"Okay..." she whispered. Slowing turning her desk back around to face the front of the classroom. I heard her let out a small sigh as she started putting her things into her messenger bag.

My P.O.V.  
>I didn't want Castiel to let me go, I was enjoying his embrace to much. I loved the way he smelt, it almost reminded me of my Uncle Roy's pipe tobacco. It was nostalgic and comforting, and made me crave a cigarette. I haven't smoked in days, and I guess its just me having a nicotine fit. I let out a small sigh was I start putting my things away, waiting for the bell to ring to release us to 3rd hour.<br>I have English this hour and Castiel has Science. I bite my bottom lip and watch the second hand on the clock. I need to figure get to math so I can talk to Rosa, see if she'll mind me stopping off to get a pack before we go cloths shopping at lunch.  
>The bell rang shrilly in my ear as I slowly stood up and turned to face Castiel. He quickly hugged me and whispered in my ear "I love you, see you in 5th..." before he kissed me on the cheek and took off.<br>I slung my bag over my shoulder and started to walk out of the Classroom when Kentin grabbed my hand. "What do you see in that jerk anyway?" my childhood stalker asked. I will admit that he has become more attractive since coming home from military school, having grown about a foot, and gotten a hair cut and contacts, but I just rolled my eyes.  
>"Castiel is an amazing musician and a really nice guy, if you would give him a chance instead of being a prude and just judging him before actually hanging out with him. What he does has a name, its called an asshole filter. If you can't get passed that, then you must be a pretty big one." I say and then push past him to my classroom across the hall.<br>Rosa was waiting for me when I walked in, she grabbed me by the sleeve of my jacket, and pulled me to our table. Pulling out her sketch pad to show me yet another design she had finished during the last hour. This one however wasn't lingerie, it was what I assumed was what she planned on having me buy today for my date with Castiel.  
>It was a black strapless top, gold star detailing, a black and gray plaid skirt with pettie coat and chains, with opaque black thigh highs, Mary Janes, a loose open vest, and a gold star hair pin. I abosultly loved it, espically since she paired it with my signature collar and gloves. I smiled, "Rosa, its amazing! I love it! though on a different note do you think we can stop off at the convenience store before hand so I can get a pack of smokes?"<br>"Josi, does Castiel really have you smoking again? I though you had quit!"  
>"Well, not really, I just haven't had the time to go get some more."<br>"Okay, well I guess, though I really wish you would quit, those damn things ruin you teeth." Wow, thats so like Rosalya, more worried about the fact that my smoking is staining my teeth then that it will give me cancer... I just smiled though and turned to face the front of the class.  
>It was review today, so the class went by fast. I finished both worksheet we we're given in a mater of minutes. I'm really glad it was review, I wouldn't have been able to finish that quickly other wise.<p>

End of Chapter 2 part 1


End file.
